


Cuddle Attack!

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Banter, Cuddle, Embrace, F/M, Fluff, OC X CANON, One Shot, Romance, celebration, hug, playful, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might had a very stressful mission. So much that someone could see it on his face and they weren't happy about it. It is time for a counter attack of happiness!
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FerfaYagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerfaYagi/gifts).

> This is a prompt challenge for celebrating passing a 100 kudos and 14 fics hitting a 100 views (or over). The concept was suggested by Ferfastoga aka FerfaYagi (here, I believe) . Thank you (and all my readers) for reading my stories for so long. I'm so happy you all are here and have enjoyed them!

Grizel sees All Ming answering questions on television after he has been gone a little while. She knew he was a mission that would take a while but something was gnawing at her as she watched his impromptu interview. It must have been writing on her face because the instant she called to her father she was told to go.

All Might takes a breath before jumping into his agency. The reporters that were waiting this time are dispersed quickly. He was about to go into his office when one of his secretaries stop him. They tell him, with a grin on their face, that he had a delivery. They show him a bundle of yellow balloons waiting at their station. He perks up a little, standing a bit taller, as they head over to the station. He scans for a note, they give it to him. He gets a little confused. All it said was ‘Follow the signs.’ A sudden weight lands on his shoulders pushing him down slightly. “Tag. You’re it,” was whispered in his ear before a blur disappeared out the ceiling opening. He glances back and forth.

“We’ll hold any messages sir,” the secretaries almost giggled together. He smiles, his hands come up with new excitement before sprinting, and leaping out the roof.

All Might sees a blur move out of the corner of his eye. He barely caught the motion going down into an area. When he got down to the street he couldn’t see who he was expecting but what he walked into was completely unexpected. The entire street had yellow banners hung outside their stores, yellow balloons in both normal and All Might shaped tied up and some being given away, and all his merchandise in front of their stores. Instead of people stopping him completely everyone began cheering his name, waving hello, and taking quick photos as he walked. The crowd began chanting his name. As he made it to the end of his street a light up billboard on the side of the building scrolled his name with a gif of him coming in on the side like a video game. He sighed, his shoulders rolled as he watched the message. A softer than normal smile came to his face as he caught a repeating pattern in the extra hearts on the message; He heard the crowd chanting again. He happily thanked them all, put on a small show again, before leaving with a feeling he had not felt in a long time. For some reason he was getting shy about being thanked again. He smiled as a soft blush come up while he continued. 

He caught the last few yellow markers before arrived at an empty indoor that seemed to be a massive indoor putting green. He did not see anyone in the open area; a massive multilevel open green area. The mood was different now, the silence felt strange compared to the noise of outdoors. One wall was nothing but glass for stories allowing a grand view of city and the area to be flooded with the city lights. The lights reflected off the one yellow thing in the area. He jumped down a few stories to find a balloon weighted down to a blanket. He was about to lean over when a massive weight hit shoulder, knocking him off his feet.

They rolled for a moment before All Might pinned a pair of hands in one of his, he leaned back, pulling his other hand back into a fist out of instinct. Then he felt something familiar wrapping around his arm and something else brushing his hands. He blinked, freezing in his motion, as he looked down. “Grizzy!” he came out somewhere between squealing and complaining. 

Iron Maiden smiled as her hair began rubbing him. “Surprise,” she said softly almost with a giggle. 

All Might laughed as he released her hands, jumped to his feet, and lifted her in the air. Iron Maiden’s hair curled up as he began tossing her shortly. “You,” he began with a playful banter tease. He caught a glimpse of her smile and soft green eyes. He spun in place as they both laughed again. He slides her down into a tight hug. All Might wraps her tight, smothering her in his chest, arms, and head. The stress of the last few days bubbles over as he hugs her tight. All of it began melting away. 

Grizel never minded a tight hug. She loved giving them and receiving them but she does need air. A few light taps on his side, or smacks, is the usual sign to let her go but nothing happen this time. A moment loud noise from his chest startles All Might. He shots up, his arms release, and he looks down. Grizel’s head shot back as she gasps. “Did you just raspberry my chest?” he asked mostly in disbelief. 

Grizel leaned away from his chest with a little blush. “I needed a moment to breath,” she gave a pout. He chuckled in disbelief as he rested his hands on her again. “I wanted to cuddle attack you! But I think you won that skirmish.” She slides his belt around to move in closer. She returns wrapping her arms around him and looking up with a grin. 

All Might smiles, wraps an arm around her shoulders, while the other hand strokes her cheeks. “I just had a good counter,” he replied. After a moment he ushers Iron Maiden’s head onto his chest as he continue rubbing her hairline. A soft hum of pleasure comes from her as her hands begin to rub his chest and sides as though he was a blanket while she nuzzles into bed. It all caused a warm feeling to grow in his chest. 

“Honey, you orchestrated that with the street and the sign?” he asked softly barely breaking the warm silence. 

Grizel nodded and hummed a yes. She looked up at him. “Did you like it? The shop owners agreed to the concept a lot faster than I thought,” she explained. 

“It was wonderful,” he acknowledged first. “But why? And with such fanfare.. You’ve never been into that much,” his curiosity was getting the better of him. 

Grizel pushed off his chest slightly. She looked up again with her hands balled on his chest. “Was it wrong?” she asked as her eyes curved up together. The worry was written all over her. 

All Might immediately cupped her cheeks in both hands and knelt down. “Not at all! I was just so amazed and surprised by it. That’s all,” he tried urgently to support her effort.

Grizel slipped her hands around his shoulder and played with the hair on the back of his neck. “I figured out what happened on your trip south this time. That was amazing capture rate,” Grizel began trying not list specifics. Since he did not tell her exactly what he was doing she believed he did not want to talk about it, even if she did figure it out. All Might’s face shifted. “Did you get what you were looking for?” was the only question she truly wanted to know. 

All Might stood up straight as he released a sigh. He turned away with his eyes glancing down. “No. Not this time,” he answered. A warm hand touched his cheek. He turned back to see he was eye to eye with Grizel. 

She leaned on him slightly. “That is why,” she began. His head tilted slightly. “I saw that despair in your eyes and I just had one thought in my mind,” she teased.

All Might was already about to laugh at her standing on her hair again to be level with him. “Oh? What was that?” came out more playfully than he expected. 

“To come and smother you in as much love and affection as I could possible get together!” Grizel explained before kissing his forehead and pulling his head onto her chest. She wrapped her hands into his hair and rested her head on top of his. “So I got all the backup I could to tell you; you’re doing incredible and are loved,” she said as she stroked his hair in a confidently soft tone that All Might rarely heard. 

After his eyes widened from being smashed into her chest they began to relax and try to water. He closed them for a moment as nuzzled into her embrace. One arm wrapped around her shoulders as the other scooped her off her hair lift to cradle her in his arms. Her listened to her heartbeat for what felt like several minutes before wiggling enough to signal a little release; finally he was able to lock eyes with her. “I’m loved?” he dragged out with a playful tease to his voice. 

Grizel gave a soft smirk as her cheeks got a matching pink tint. “Yes, you are,” Grizel confidently replied as she touched their foreheads together. All Might felt his heart jump as his grip tightened around her. 

Without a word All Might carries Iron Maiden over to the blanket. As he sits down her hair curls behind him like a spring letting him ease both of them on to the stack of hair. Her hair pooled enough to prop All Might up enough to feel like they were in a recliner. He released a deep sigh as finally stretched into place. The stress he did not even realize building up inside him was gone; he felt warm and at ease for the first time in a while. Tonight he knew why. 

His fingers played with the ends of her hair, feeling them move in response to his touch even as her eyes were closed. Gently he rotates her just enough to whisper in her ear, “Honey.” He felt her stir in response. “I might have won the skirmish but I think your attack won the day,” he ended with kissing her earlobe. She chuckled as her tinted pink. 

Iron Maiden curled up under his chin as his head rested on top of her. Their arms coiled around each other. He brought his cape forward to encase what it could. They stayed so close most would swear it was one lump resting on the blanket, watching the city in the giant window till they fall asleep.


	2. Counter Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One good turn deserves another! All Might knew his partner was just as much as a workaholic as he is, an event she is looking forward to is coming up, and he owes her a big-time spoiling. He started the hugging contest, can't let up on it now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist him trying to treat her after she did it for him. XD

Vampi and Iron Maiden had just finished up helping the police arrest another gang of drug trafficers. The investigation was mostly over, the police had taken everyone away, and the last officers on scene were closing things down.

Vampi moved to speak with the last officer in charge. Iron Maiden turned to review the scene in her mind one more time.. When a crash; inches behind her shook the sidewalk. Matching pressure behind her legs and slamming her hair against shoulders happened instantly.

“Borrowing,” All Might declared before shooting off into the sky laughing as they disappeared from view.

“What was that!?” the officer screeched after a moment of shock.

Vampi chuckled to herself, “Oh, All Might’s just barrowing his partner for a little while.”

Finally Iron Maiden was able to catch her breath from the sudden movement. The wind pressure whipped her against what felt like a brick wall. Only a little luck seemed to cause her hair weight to balance. She pushed up enough to see All Might smiling. “All Might?! What are you doing?” Iron Maiden shouted as All Might hopped again.

Now the city and outlining area was quickly fading into the horizon. He just laughed again as she seem to naturally pull in tighter for each push off. Iron Maiden wrapped her arms around his neck. “What’s going on?”

“Just returning the favor,” All Might almost hummed. The confusion must have been visible on Iron Maiden’s face because a glance at her caused him a chuckle again.

He landed on a small cliff, just barely higher than the treeline but with a perfect view of the sky. He eased Iron Maiden onto her feet. He leaned next to her ear, “Just reminding you that you are loved.” He kissed her ear quickly before standing up.

It all caused Iron Maiden to blush a little as her hand naturally tucked behind her ear. She looked around the forest edge for a minute. In only a matter of moments they made it out far into the country side. There was no city, buildings, cars or even streets. She was not even sure if the animals were out. “Honey, what are we doing out here?”

“Just wait,” All Might said relatively gently for him, with a matching soften smile.

It only took a few more moments; he had barely made it in time. A single streak first, it could have easily slipped past view. Iron Maiden caught it. And the next one, the one after, and the one following that. The meteor shower the press had labeled the shower of the year, the one she was talking about over and over again had begun!

Iron Maiden begins to take a step away, almost spinning in place as she watched the meteor shower. Her mouth silently slipped a wow out before her eagerness grew as pointed. She even grabbed his hand to pull him the few steps to point things out.

He knew she loved nature, despite being a metal woman or maybe because of it. But the stars.. The stars were what her father connected to her mother and all that could muster to pass on for her. His fingers played with her hand. “I knew if things got busy you would forget about it. Or would just let it pass without seeing it if work needed you,” he began. He slowly came up behind her. “Despite how much you wanted to see it. This time I wanted you to get your wish,” he finished before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes as she felt his touch. He could have sworn he saw a tear roll down her cheek just before she batted her emeralds at him, “Thank you.”

They watched quietly for a few moments together; rocking in place together as if they heard music. Iron Maiden’s hand drifted up again. “It is so clear out here tonight it is almost as if you can touch them,” she mentioned.

“Let’s try!”

“What?”

All Might shoot off into the sky again, this time straight up while holding Iron Maiden. She shouted her confusion on the way up only to be matched by his laughter. When they got to the peak of his jump he bounced her off his chest a little. “Grab one!” He teased. Iron Maiden blinks and sticks her hand out. The wind pressure on the decent knocks it back quickly. He smiles as she wraps tight around him again.

This time when he lands he bends straight down again. “Don’t hestitate this time,” he said. He nod caused him to smile and take off again. At the top this time she reached out and leaned further into. “Go for your favorite star!” he cheered.

Iron Maiden almost froze in place. She blinked as she turned back to him not realizing they were already on their back down. Her fingers trace his chin as her nose comes close to his. “I already have my favorite star,” barely escaped her lips before she gently kissed him.

All Might felt his face erupt. The air rushing past them this time did not seem to help cool him down instead it only added to his light headedness. Iron Maiden let go of his lips just before his feet hit the ground. He rolled forward slightly on to one knee, “Grizzy!!” She chuckled as he released her legs in order to cover his mouth. She cradled his head onto her shoulder. After a moment he lightly hugged her.

He glanced up at the sky to still see a few shooting stars. Quickly he grabbed her waist, spun her around, lay down on the ground, and placed her on him as though he was her bed. “Here. Rest and enjoy the rest of the show,” he encouraged as his arms crossed across her like a safety belt.

She patted his arm, “All while being belted in place?”

“For safety.”

“Of course,” the pair teased. Iron Maiden smiled before turning back to watch the sky.

All Might just smiled. Not the smile he usually shows the world, or even the playful excited one she seems to draw out of him when he least expects it; but the one that grows every time she curls against him, every time she shares her warmth, and each time her scent feels as though it fills him so much he could not resist the smile. She was finally close enough; they were finally close enough that he could experience all of it.

His hands drifted back and forth at the happy thoughts that after all the time they spent together he was finally able to hold her so close. His hands caressed her waist, found her hips and crossed over each other to cup her legs. Easily massaging her outer thigh with his thumbs before her fingers began tracing over the back of his hands. Her fingers ran the rim of his outfit before tracing the outline of each muscle in his forearm, back and forth several times. Each lap she made caused his joy to grow. She had finally welcomed him and that thought alone made every quiet touch infinitely more enjoyable.

He felt her rotate in his arms. “That was wonderful. Thank you Toshi,” Iron maiden softly said with a warm smile.

“Hey,” slipped out of him softly. His fingers began playing with her hair as her cheek rested on his palm. She closed her eyes, leaned into his touch, and let out a soft acknowledgement. “Thought I was supposed to be spoiling you tonight,” he teased as he watched her hair curl around his arm.

“You are,” she responded. She stretched out across him, using her hair to slip her glove off before plunging it into his hair, and all as her head rest on his chest listening to his heart drum against its cage. “You so very much are,” she almost purred.

All Might bite his lip as everything settled in; the weight of her body moving ever so slightly, from her hair to her hands touching him from head to toe, but the warmth of actual hand gracing his cheek set something off. He grabbed her hand to guide it down to his lips, tracing over each digit as he locked eyes with her. The warm tones on her cheeks caused him to smile. Her fingers played in his hand before she gave a quick kiss to his chest, right above his heart. He could not resist the laugh of pure joy he felt as wrapped her tightly in his arms. “If you say so, sweetie. If you say so,” he repeated as he made sure to smother every inch of her.

Iron Maiden laughed as the pair rolled onto their sides, almost her back as he continued to wrap her in his arms. Her hair began to wrap around him as she wiggled up just enough to look him in the eyes once again, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did think of a teasing follow up that a golf course employee found them the next morning. They ran off quickly when he appeared but now the spot they were asleep is called the course's lucky spot because that is where the staff thought All Might was getting lucky. XD


End file.
